


The Child of Ryukotsusei

by SteveRabbits



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its Characters. However, several of the characters in my series will be of my own creation. For example, Xyaler and Kadhim are mine. I will notify the reader at the beginning of each chapter when I will be introducing a new character of my own creation. I hope that won't be very often.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Child of Ryukotsusei

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its Characters. However, several of the characters in my series will be of my own creation. For example, Xyaler and Kadhim are mine. I will notify the reader at the beginning of each chapter when I will be introducing a new character of my own creation. I hope that won't be very often.

       In the castle of Ryůkotsusei in the Dominion of the Dragon Yokai, a child is being born. Ryůkotsusei looks on from the corner of the room as his attendants help his mate. His mate lay, writhing in pain, as she gives birth to his child. Once the child is born, a nurse woman brings the squirming infant to its father. Ryůkotsusei’s gaze never left his dying mate. Kadhim, Ryůkotsusei’s most trusted servant and vassal, stepped out from behind his master and collected the child. This action caught the Dragon Yokai’s attention.  
       “What is it, Kadhim? What is its gender?” Ryůkotsusei gritted his teeth as he watched his mate’s life ebb away.  
       Kadhim glanced up from the face of the smiling, gurgling baby. “It is a girl, my liege.” He chuckled lightly as she wrapped her little hand around his claw.  
       “Pathetic, she could not even survive birthing a weak female offspring.” Glaring at his dead mate, he turned away from her and began to walk away. “Kadhim, kill that creature. I have no use for it.” Leaving the palace, he regained his true form and took off.  
      Kadhim watched his master till he could no longer see him. He returned his gaze to the child in his arms. “You are an unlucky one, my dear. To have no mother and to have a father who has no desire to be one. He never did. Even when your mother learned she would have a child, he was uninterested at best. Still, it does not please me to kill you as he wishes. However, I can’t keep you here. I will have to take you somewhere safe. I suppose if you’re going to live, you’ll need a name. How does Xyaler, sound? Do you like it? That was your mother’s name.” The girl giggled and reached for Kadhim’s face. “Well, I guess that’s that. Now let us be on our way, before your father returns.”  
      He turned towards the back of the compound where a secret exit laid. Three weeks he traveled tirelessly to a faraway forest where a clan of tree rat demons lived. He hoped they would be kind enough to raise the small dragon girl. They were indebted to him after he saved their clan from humans burning the surrounding trees around their village.  
Reaching the clump of trees where they resided, he called out to the headman. A small demon about three feet in height, but still the largest of his kind, stepped out from behind a tree and bowed to Kadhim. “Master Kadhim, it has been a long time since you last graced us with your appearance. Am I safe to assume that bundle in your arms is not a bushel of nuts you wish to bestow on to us?” Correctly judging Kadhim’s expression, he sighed. “Ah well, one can only hope. What is it that you are needing from us?”  
      Kadhim placed the sleeping child in the tree rat’s arms. Though he was small he bore her weight easily. “I need you to raise her and protect her. She is the child of the lord I serve. Her mother died giving birth to her. I was charged with killing her but could not. Will you watch over her, rear her, and when she is of age return her to her dominion? But please do not tell her any of her origin until she is ready. It would only sadden her to learn of her misfortune so young.” The tree rat lord nodded and returned to his clan with sleeping Xyaler. “Good luck Xyaler and I hope to see you again when you are ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are sticklers about Characters who get altered in Fanfics, I didn't actually alter anything important about Ryukotsusei. We don't really know much about him and it could be possible that he could have a outside plot that wasn't gone over in the main series. He is part of the many "Great Demons" of the series and most of them can turn into human forms. So while it isn't said that he can, it also isn't said that he couldn't. So there. And he was only in my story for like four seconds before leaving. I have him leaving right before his great battle with Inu Yasha's father if that helps with the timeline. Hopefully I got the timeline accurate though. Let me know if you like this and I will continue the series.


End file.
